Pirate King's Wish
by Agon Dy
Summary: Andrew makes a wish and Xander's dragged along for the ride. One Piece xover. Please don't kill me.


This idea just came to me... I've never seen it done before and well... it popped in my head. So I decided to follow a plot bunny. Again. And this is the result. Enjoy.

Dedicated to my aniki Luffy.

OoOoOoO

Xander sighed, wondering how it was that he got roped into this mess. There were probably five demon attacks in process right now but noooo, he had to be stuck here helping Andrew pack. Why the girls wanted Andrew to move to slayer central, Xander had no idea. The guy was extremely annoying, especially when you got him going on his cartoons. They couldn't be your average cartoons. Andrew had to like those stupid Japanese cartoons. The ones that made no sense, at least compared to a good Marvel comic. 'At least I don't have to share a room with him.' Xander thought as he watched Andrew pack up the last box with his remaining seasons of some pirate anime, or whatever it was. As Andrew rose, he asked, "Done yet?"

"Yeah. This was the last of it." Andrew told him and walked over. With the box in his arms blocking his view, he didn't see another box sticking out from the bottom of the pile almost in front of him. He tripped over it and the box in his arms went flying, spreading the DVD and VHS cases everywhere. "GAH! That took nearly an hour!" Andrew dropped to his knees to put them back. Xander sighed, again, knelt and began to throw the movies back into the box. Andrew quickly stopped him. "Nononono! Don't treat these with such carelessness! One Piece is a story of fighting for dreams; it should not be simply tossed aside!" Andrew snatched the DVD out of Xander's hand and clutched it to his chest.

Xander pulled his hands back in a gesture of surrender. "No harm meant."

Andrew simply glared at him before carefully placing the rest of the movies into the box. As he held the last one, he stared at it before wistfully saying, "You know, sometimes I want to go on an adventure. An adventure on a place like the Grand Line. That would be a great place to have an adventure."

"Yeah." He really didn't want to be here.

"No seriously! Out of all of Luffy's crew, you know who you're the most like?"

"Who?" Xander asked, feigning interest but in reality half-dreading the answer.

"The ex-pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro! He's Luffy's swordsman and kinda like his first mate. Zoro's so cool 'cuz he fights with three swords."

"How bout that?" Ok so that had peaked his interest. "Three swords?"

"Yeah. But you know who's better than him? Captain Monkey D. Luffy, future King of Pirates. I would love to live in his shoes." Andrew said as he finally put the video in the box. "Sometimes I wish I could go on an adventure, just like Zoro and Luffy's…"

Xander whirled around, "YOU I-" There was a great flash of light and the two found themselves in the middle of a crowded street. "-BAKA! Never say the 'W' word on the hellmouth! Rather, never say anywhere near one the Scoobies. You're not even listening to me, are you?" Andrew was ignoring Xander in favor of looking around at the crowded market the two had ended up in. He heard the people around them whisper things like 'pirate hunter' and 'straw hat' but took no notice of it. Finally Xander caught his attention again. "Hey, what's this Straw Hat Luffy look like anyways?"

Immediately, Andrew started bouncing again. "He's got black hair, wears a red vest. Blue shorts and sandals. He's made of rubber and wears a straw hat. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You said he wears a straw hat." When Andrew nodded, he reached up and pulled something off of Andrew's head and held it in front of him. "Do you mean like this?"

Andrew quickly snatched the hat and shoved it back on his head before Xander could blink twice. "My hat!" he said possessively. Then he paused and looked down to take in his clothing- clothing that was most assuredly different from what he had been wearing before. His usual outfit had been swapped with a red vest, rolled up jeans, sandals, and the straw hat that was currently resting on his head. "Sugoi... I look like…no. I am... I think…. Wait. This'll tell." He reached up and pulled his cheeks which ended up stretching farther than the average human's and let go, causing them to snap back into place. "I AM!"

"What the HELL! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" Xander yelled at him.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, Captain of the Merry Go and future King of Pirates!" Andrew laughed. As he settled down, he took a good look at Xander's outfit changes. His flamboyant Hawaiian shirts had been replaced by a simple white tee and he also wore a pair of green pants, a green obi, and a bandana. Not only that but… "Xander… or rather Zoro… your hair is green…."

"What?" Xander reached up to smooth his shoulder-length hair but instead found it spiky and close to his skull. "I am going to KILL you when we get home…." He reached his hand to his waist and tugged out Wado. Andrew widened his eyes and pulled his arm back before swinging it like a punch. Instead of hitting Xander though, it flew past him and latched onto a post, pulling taunt. "Wha?"

Andrew grinned again and said, "Gomu gomu no-". He reached forward and grabbed Xander's shirt as his arm began to pull them towards the docks. "Rocket!" he called as the two flew threw the air.

When they landed on a ship's deck, Xander turned to him and glared. "I am so going to kill you. You do realize this, right?" Andrew just laughed as the crew of the ship, which happened to be the Merry Go, prepared to set sail.


End file.
